


Take It All

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Shower Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some kinks they discuss in advance. Others crop up on their own, in the moment.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109
Collections: Anonymous





	Take It All

Some kinks they discuss in advance. Others crop up on their own, in the moment.

Yuuri had been cleaning the shower, a task he’s very suited to having grown up in a working onsen. The tiles will sparkle and shine if his Katsuki blood has anything to say about it.

Because of all the water involved, Yuuri chose to clean in just his underwear. When Viktor popped his head in and saw his husband in nothing but a wet pair of briefs, working hard to keep their apartment clean, he’d been properly appreciative. 

Yuuri’s boxers are over by the door somewhere. He can’t see where, exactly, on account of having his cheek pressed to the cool tiles as his coach buries himself balls-deep in his ass. The acoustics of the space ensure his heavy breathing and the slap slap of skin fill the air. 

It’s not their first time fucking in a shower, but it is the first time with the water off. Yuuri squares his stance and counts on Viktor’s arm around his chest to keep him steady; the tiles can’t be trusted. 

“I fuck you every single day and you’re still—so—tight!” Viktor says, punctuating his words with thrusts. 

Yuuri moans, glad he continues to please. His cock is hard between his legs and he wants very much to touch himself. Instead, he keeps his palms flat on the file, knowing it’ll be more rewarding to wait. 

Every powerful thrust jabs against his prostate, raising his pleasure higher and higher. When Viktor finally slams inside him and comes with a shout, Yuuri screams too, overcome and tightening around his twitching cock, milking him.

Viktor kisses the back of his neck. “Stay.”

The muscles in Yuuri’s legs shake with tension. He stays. 

“Good boy,” Viktor praises. Yuuri has to breathe around the rush of pleasure from his words. “You like taking cocks in your greedy little ass, don’t you? My cute little piggy.”

Dirty talk. Yuuri moans. “Y-Yes, please, give me your cock.”

“I just did,” Viktor says with a short laugh, biting at Yuuri’s ear. “Remember? Or are you still desperate for more?”

Yuuri wants to come so bad. “More, please.”

“My little piggy slut.” Viktor shifts to grip Yuuri’s hips. “Okay, sweetheart, I’ll give you something more. Hold it all in for me, or I’ll be very mad.”

More? Viktor’s going to give him even more? Yuuri doesn’t understand, right up until the first hot gush of urine starts to fill his insides.

The flow keeps coming, relentless and warm. Viktor’s peeing inside him, using him like a toilet. The amount of liquid is so much that he feels his stomach begin to distend. Tears prick his eyes from humiliation, but his cock somehow gets harder at being used. 

Yuuri has to clench hard when Viktor pulls out, just so he doesn’t lose it. 

“Turn and look at me,” Viktor says. “Keep holding.”

It hurts to shift, but Yuuri does, turning to look Viktor in the eyes. It won’t please him if he covers himself, so Yuuri leaves his entire depraved body on display.

Viktor runs his hand over Yuuri’s stomach and watches his tortured expression. “You’re so full. It must be so hard to keep it all in, huh?”

“Yes, Viktor,” Yuuri says. His voice is a mess.

“But you’re still so hard,” Viktor says. “Such a slut. You deserve a treat. Touch yourself for me, nice and slow. Keep holding.”

As Viktor watches, he palms his own cock slowly. Tension strains his shoulders as he fights to keep the liquid inside himself.

“The way your belly is swollen like that, it almost looks like you’re pregnant, doesn’t it?”

He’s going to cum. Only measured breathing saves him.

“You’d take anything I give you. My cock, my cum, even my pee. I think next time I’ll have you take my fist, just to see how much I can spread you open.”

Precum drips from the tip of his cock, pooling with every stroke. Yuuri breathes through his nose.

“My pretty Yuuri, come for me; let it all out. Show me how much you like it.”

It’s not pretty, the scream he makes as he ejaculates. His muscles relax at the same time, and Viktor’s urine and cum burst out in a disgusting scream. He’s glad they’re in the bathroom.

In the afterglow, he starts crying big, heaving sobs. Overwhelmed. Embarrassed. 

Viktor holds him through it and helps him clean up, whispering sweet things. He makes even this feel good, loving. Incredible.


End file.
